First to Forgive
by Nomad1911
Summary: This is the story of how two misfits make it through some marriage problems. Can Gajeel prove to Levy that personal affairs matter more? GaJevy/GaLe pairing. Soulmate AU. Sequel To Second Chances. Minor NaLu Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fairy Tail. That is Mashima's work. I put the words inbetween.


The moonlight made her petite face glow. Levy had been my heart and my reason for five years now. She was the first one in high school to make friends with me. Shortly thereafter, Natsu and the rest of the gang followed suit.

Slowly we fell in love. I can remember the day our names appeared on each other's arms. The group had gone to the club Gray and Juvia had just bought. Between the club opening and the Iron Scripts finally getting a big contract, there was more than enough cause to celebrate. Natsu challenge everyone to drink a largely disproportionate amount of alcohol lead to some stupid ideas. One idea was a diving competition between Natsu, Gray and I. After about the third time, I couldn't hardly stand, let alone gracefully dive. Turns out, you can actually knock yourself out being drunk and doing a belly flop.

When I came to, paramedics were above me performing CPR. The lead paramedic had told me that Levy saved me. If I hadn't coughed up 5 gallons of pool water, I would have scoffed. The lovely folks had packed up and left when the group decided to crash at Erza's. Levy curled up next to me on the air mattress. Still, somewhat intoxicated, I took a chance and kissed the bluenette.

Since then, we have been inseparable. Levy stirred next to me in the giant black bed. "Gajeel? Go to sleep. We are supposed to have Nashi for the day remember?" She murmured in her sexy sleepy voice. "Yeah shrimp, I remember" I told the now asleep Levy. Natsu and Lucy had gotten married and, soon found out they were expecting a rug rat. After Nashi was born, the asked if we would be Nashi's Godparents. Levy jumped on the offer. So now whenever they had the time, the pink haired brat stayed with us. I turned the light off and rolled over.

"Uncle Gajee!" Squealed a huff pitcher voice. A small body knocked the wind out of my lungs. "Uncle Gajee, Aunt LeLe says pancakes are ready. Hurry up so we can go get a kitty with Aunty Wendy!" The pink haired 4 year old ordered. With the same speed she woke me, the terror left. "Dang mini salamander, she has to be hyper in the morning" I grumbled.

The apartment smelled if nutmeg pancakes. My stomach growled as I sat at the small glass table. "Uncle Gajee!" Squealed Nashi. I straightened her long pink pigtails. "Morning" I growled to levy as she handed me a large cup of black coffee and a short stack. She always made phenomenal pancakes because of the mini salamander.

With breakfast and dishes out of the way, we made it way to Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel's modest home to pick up Wendy and her boyfriend Romeo. As we pulled in, Wendy and Romeo waved. They jumped in the back row of my black Avalanche. "Ready?" Asked my petite wife. Wendy nodded. "To the kitties!" Demanded Nashi. She pointed her little pointer finger forward as a command. I put the car in reverse. "No! Uncle Gajee forward!" She yelled. "I'm not replacing Your Nana's and Papa's garage kid" I told her. I finally put it in drive and Nashi squealed. Wendy, Romeo, and Levy giggled.

Barking filled the concrete building. "All right, we are here for cats right?" Asked the small woman who volunteered here. She flipped through the adoption paperwork. "Follow me" she directed. She has us look through a couple rooms. Wendy and Romeo found a little white female cat. The poor thing looked unenthusiastic rd about everyone save for Wendy. Nashi found a rather strange blue tom cat. He always purred even with the four year old carrying him awkwardly. "Are you sure you want him?" Wendy asked kneeling down to her level. "Yep! Daddy will love him!" The little girl spoke excitedly as she beaming the trademark Dragneel grin.

While Nashi was trying to think of a name for the blue tom, a black shadow caught my eye. I bent down and watched the black shadow lay down. It was a big tom cat that looked like he was a mini Panther. He carefully watched everyone. I slowly maneuvered myself to him and began petting him. The big guy closed his eyes and purred. "Levy" I grunted. She carefully walked over. "He is beautiful Gajeel" she commented. I smiled "Can we keep him?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

As everyone got ready, the big guy sat at the door with his collar on. The gal gave me a small leather dog collar for him. "Alright, named for the cats?" The volunteer asked. "Happy!" Nashi yelling at the lady hoisting the cat up. The gal giggled. Wendy stepped forward with her cat in her arms. "I'd like to name her Carla" the younger bluenette spoke quietly. The volunteer gal wrote down the next cats name. "And you sir?" She asked me. I stared at the cat and told her "Panther Lilly." She took the paper to the back and came out with name tags.

We went to a pet store and picked up stuff for the cats. Nashi and Happy were glued to the fish tank. I think I saw the blue tom being pulled out of a couple of the tanks. I rolled my eyes as I watched the duo. Lily sat beside me looking amused. Levy and Wendy came back with food, bowls and toys. We all checked out and we got into the car to go eat.

Finally, after lunch and the park, the pink hair terror fell asleep in the back seat as a blue cat as her blanket. Levy leaned against the passenger window asleep as well from chasing the brat. Lily was asleep on her from keeping Nashi and happy out of trouble. I smiled, maybe the brat wasn't as bad as I make her out to be. We pulled up to Natsu and Lucy's house. The pink haired man stood outside and opened the back passenger door. Happy hopped out and Natsu laughed. "Of course she'd pick a blue cat. Thanks for taking her" he chuckled again. He pulled the little girl from the truck and lily sat up. "He's kinda big" he remarked. "Gihi good. He's my kind of cat" I confirmed. Salamander grinned holding his little girl. "How's work?" He asked rocking Nashi. "It's good. Tomorrow I have to pick up the princess of fiore. She is going to be in town for a bit and we were hired on" I divulged. "Good luck man" he spoke. Lucy was pacing in the window. "Bunny girl is gettin' antsy" I pointed out. He nodded in confirmation. With a crank of my truck, I drove away after Natsu shut the door. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.


End file.
